


Made For You

by DemonLollipop



Series: Theodisian WIP [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Other, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: A collection of drabbles, prompt fills and commissions.





	Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Minister Bellise/F!Trev. Soulmate Mark.  
> Prompt: Trev is the only single one in the inquisition (not that she minds it) that hasn't found her soulmate until she meets Minister Bellise at Halamshiral. Trev is not only the youngest of the inquisition but the youngest of the Trevelyan clan making both sides VERY overprotective, oh and Hawke and Cousland happen to be Trev's aunts. 
> 
> Via an anon.
> 
> It's kinda short, but I can write more later!

“It’s for Josie, it's for Josie, it's for Josie” Marielle muttered, pacing her small room. It was bad enough there were still assassins after her friend, and that Benton, her eldest brother, was worried sick for his Marked.

It was her duty as Inquisitor and Josephine's friend to deal with this Du Parquette nonsense.

“Maker, I hate Orlais.” She growled, grabbing her sword from where it was leaning against the wall. She buckled her sheath to her hip, and slid the sword in, satisfied with the curvature of the blade.

It may only be a party, but she felt naked without a blade on her hip and a shield on her back. After the attack on her cousin Dell (and the subsequent fall of family Cousland and her cousin's death after saving Ferelden) and the fighters blood on her cousin Madeline's side (blood mages, exploding Chantry's and mage uprisings caused for some strange stories), most of the Trevelyan family knew how to handle a blade from a very young age. Even Benton knew how to fight before he was taken to Ostwick’s Circle.

“Are you ready to go Goldie?” A smooth baritone interrupted her thoughts, Varric not so casually leaning against the door frame. A soft scrolling bronze mark peaked out of his shirt, reminding one of the reasons Marielle was here.

Despite her years, despite all of the places she had seen, Marielle was alone with a single unfulfilled golden Mark that laid along the vein on her right wrist.

Her friends, her family, even her enemies had met their soulmates.

She was doing this for Josie. For Benton.

“Let's go.”

The travel to the party was peaceful, Marielle’s horse Dahlia leading the way for the small group. Solas and Cassandra had decided to sit out the party, allowing Marielle to have Dorian and The Iron Bull join her.

She still caught them giving soft looks to each other every once in awhile.

The party was in full swing when they arrived, and thank the Maker, Minister Bellise was walking out gracefully, her green and gold masque glinting in the sunlight.

“Thank you for seeing me in private Minister Bellise. It is an honor to meet a woman of your caliber” Marielle bowed in accordance with the Minister’s rank, taking care to add an extra flourish to her movements. A little buttering up wouldn't be too bad.

But, in accordance with the law of the universe, something had to go wrong.

“Normally I would chastise you for ruining such a party, but I see that the interruption was for a greater cause” The Minister's voice rang through the courtyard, causing Marielle’s mouth to open slightly.

Well, this complicates things.

“Now, my dear, why should I pollute Val Royeaux already muddled bloodlines with more?”

“Minister, the Du Paraquettes were already nobles. To restore them would be restoring a family line that has fallen. Do they not deserve a chance to prove themselves?” Marielle hoped that the woman would work with her.

Bellise cocked her head slightly, “The Du Paraquettes are what? Farmers? Even if they deserve a so called ‘second chance’ they have fallen too far for one. The very thought makes me sick” She could practically hear the sneer in the Minister’s voice and decided to switch tactics.

Her mother always said she was the prettiest of her daughters.

“What if I make it worth your while?”

Another notch to the side. “Oh?”

Marielle gave her best smile. “No one would argue against a pair of newly found soulmates slipping away.”

Bellise was silent before the older woman prowled forwards and stroked a hand down the side of Marielle’s face. “Later. I have other business to deal with in the soiree. Meet me at my home tonight after sundown.” She began to walk away, her wide skirts swirling around her ankles. She turned slightly, masque glowing in the morning light. “Bring something to wear in the morning. You will need it”

Marielle sighed, shoulders slumping slightly she walked away.

Part of her wanted to say it was only for Josie. But part of her knew it was for her too.


End file.
